the first to own ryuk's deathnote
by Celty12
Summary: A five year old girl who had been abused by her imposter of a father finds a black book labeled death note in a school he meets the owner of the book Ryuk who gives her in exchange for the death note a necklace known as the Shinigami necklace and instructs her not to use it unless her life is in danger. The reason? If she takes it off... Someone has to die.
1. Chapter 1

Death note rewrite

Chapter 1

i do not own death note or any character but my oc

The past and the first Kira

_**"The person who's name is written in this book will die."**_

10 years ago...

I was only 5 years old when I was taken from my abusive father but I was glad to be taken away.

You see I was adopted the way I found out was because I found a copy of my birth certificate in the trash can with the name of my parents written on it and it wasn't that man who claimed to be my father it was some one else's name that was when everything changed. I took the certificate out of the trash can and shoved it in my jacket which was by the door before going to my fathers room and asking the question most parents don't want their kids asking

"Oto-San am I adopted?" I asked

"Why do you want to know?" He responded

"Because were nothing alike and I want to know" I said calmly an evil grin appeared on his face before he said

"No you weren't, but you were stolen from your family before I killed them"

A look of shock appeared on my face as he grabbed me and forcefully threw me on his bed and practically laid on top of me while holding my arms above my head, he looked at me and said "this is what happens when children are bad they get punished"

My expression went from shock, to fear as he put his hand under my skirt I tried to struggle but he just held my hands tighter. I struggled even more, and more until he finally removed his hand from under my skirt and he didn't hold back when he slapped me across the face so hard you could hear the sound of his hand hitting my face tears came too my eyes and my cheek was stinging from the pain even so I still struggled so the man I had always called my father released my hands, I jumped off the bed, and ran to the door but when I tried to open it it was locked and the problem is the key is at the top of the door and on his dresser so all I could do is hope he'd let me go which was very slim. Soon I was picked up and yet again thrown forcefully onto the bed but this time I was turned over so my back was facing the ceiling and instead of holding my hands like he did before. He handcuffed me I was soon striped necked and raped over and over with little brakes until final he fell asleep I woke up before him thankfully and weakly ran to his dresser quietly, as I grabbed the key I looked at the clock it read 2:45 am.

Nobody would be up but I had to get out so I went over too the door and un locked it. the key at the top of the door fell. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground as I weakly walked out of the room I locked the door I had no time to grab money or a phone so I grabbed the jacket by the front door and threw it around me, opened the door, and ran out I didn't stop not even for a breath I just ran I stopped once to ask where the police station was but that was it. I ran until I got there I pushed the door open and managed to get inside someone must've heard it because people dressed in police attire came out from the back with guns loaded and ready but a Boy who looked about one or two years older then me told them "lower your guns it's just a child" he said as he approached me The men hadn't lowered their gun but instead just kept telling the boy to "get away from her she could be dangerous"

"But she's not, so lower your guns!" Light plead to the cops

"What is going on out here?!" Another man said

"The cops didn't take their guns off me but one spoke to the newest arrival explaining the situation.

The man said a few things back as if lecturing him before telling the others

"Let me through" which they did "and lower your guns why are you pointing them at a child especially one who looks like she was running for her life!"

As they lowered their guns i collapsed onto the floor the last thing I remembered was being loaded into an ambulance.

I slowly woke up in a hospital room panting I tried to get up but as soon as my feet hit the ground I fell. A nurse came in the room and helped me back into the bed I was scared and she could see that. So after helping me back into the bed she took my temperature. She removed the thermometer from my mouth then read it aloud

"100* c, seems you have a fever little girl." When I didn't respond she became concerned so she asked me a question instead "can you tell us who your parents are so they can pick you up?"

I looked at her and tears flooded from my eyes as the memory of what happened came back she went over to the sink and grabbed a tissue box that was sitting next to it, On the counter and handed it to me then asked again "we really need to know so we can at least tell them where you are they're probably worried." She placed her hand on mine. I gave up and reached into the jacket pocket pulling the crumpled birth certificate out and handed It to her right then the police officer knocked on the door before walking in.

"You're Soichiro Yagami the head of police right?" The nurse asked

"Yes, that's me and do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?".He asked "and in about five or ten minuets could you let my son light Yagami into the room?"

"Sure, also Chief Yagami, the doctor will be in in about 15 minuets" she said after placing the paper back onto my bed and walking out of the room. Chief Yagami, closed the door as she left so that we were the only two in the room. Silence rung through out the room for about five minuets until a boy walked in and closed the door. He walked over to the other side of the bed pushed a comfy chair so that it was next to the bed. The chief of police did the same.

The boy looked at me and I looked at him he just stared at me for a few minuets before asking the same question as the nurse "who're your parents?". Tears flooded my eyes again I picked up the certificate that was laying in front of me and handed it to the older guy the boy stood up, climbed on the bed and put his hand on my shoulder I quickly seated his hand away and fear had filled my eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked

"Light, calm down." The chief said light did as he said and went back to the chair.

"Can you tell me your name?" I looked at him i was so tired of the questions. I was about to respond when a man came running in and shouted "MAYU!" when I saw the man the look of top fear heightened he came towards me I kept scooting back in the bed as far back as I could which wasn't that far he came closer until he was next to the police chief I then did the only thing I could think to do I jumped out of the bed and started to fall. But right before i hit the ground Light caught me. I didn't care if he was a guy at this point I wanted to get out of there I tried to struggle my way out of lights arms but it was useless so I stopped struggling and just let him hold me in his arms with my head apon his shoulder. "Mayu what's wrong I'm. Your father?" He said

"I didn't look at him I could over hear the conversation between the imposter and the chief he confirmed that the man was my father but in truth he was tricked so I whispered into lights ear "please don't let him take me" the tears flooded from my eyes and I barley managed to finish whispering to him but I did " if you let him take me he'll punish me again and again for no reason I was finally able to escape he never punished me before yesterday." I stopped because the chief told light "put her on the bed " which he did afterwards he looked at me who was currently crying and said "you'll go home tomorrow"

I looked at him and even more. Tears ace out of my eyes and I was badly able to speak

Please,don't make me go home with him if you do he'll punish me again like he did yesterday I barley made it to the police... please don't let me go with him he isn't my father he said so himself! Before he punished me for asking if I was adopted! I kept crying until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a car. I feared it was the importers car when two arms were rapped around my body I struggled but then was told by a familiar voice to "calm down Mayu!"

The voice belonged to light Yagami I looked up at him and knew now that I could trust him and only him. That was the day I was saved...

(Later that year...)

The imposter known as hyuga Katsura was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. but for me that wasn't enough for me I wanted him dead. when i left the hospital that day i was taken in by the yagami family and for the first few mouths I didn't talk to anyone but i soon opened up to them but I'd never talk to anyone else but them. Soon I became protective over light and didn't trust anyone outside of his family then a miracle happened during recess in kindergarten I like always was doing something alone people invited me over to play but I just shock my head indirectly saying "no" without speaking. When in the distance I saw a book fall from the sky. I was curious so when the teacher wasn't looking I ran over to where it had fallen and picked it up I read the title

"_Death note"_

I heard the screechingof the teachers whistle saying to line up we're going inside and whatever. I picked up the book and hid it under my shirt.I walked slowly over to my annoying classmates who yet again attempted to talk to me. The teacher led us inside after taking head count when we entered the brightly colored classroom the teacher said to "paint something that represents you" so I did looking at the empty white easel an image came to me as if it really were standing in front of me. So that's what I painted I looked up to see the teacher and everybody else gone. But I knew where they were, outside leavening me the only person who is different I hated the teacher for that so when I felt like being done I put down the brush and washed my hands. After doing that I took the death note as it was called out and opened it to the first white page and wrote the teachers name in it.

When I was done I felt satisfied and waited the 45 seconds until I heard people screaming then hid the book and walked outside with no expression on my face even though I was truly smiling on the inside. after that school was let out early well our class so I went to find light on the other playground. As I walked through the second graders playing on the swings,jungle gym, and swinging from tree branches.

I saw light playing at the tennis court so I ran over and looked through as light was throwing a ball to another person and, that person was throwing it back to light right then a teacher tapped me on the shoulder I looked up at the teacher and saw that they weren't female so I freaked out and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright and Is there a reason your not in class?" The teacher asked in a concerned tone he offered me his hand but I was scared so I backed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I looked over to light then back to the teacher who was still attempting to approach me.

(Meanwhile with light)

Light was throwing a ball back and fourth with his friend Kota hinami and out of the corner of his eye hinami saw me there cowering before the teacher. Then looked back to Light.

"Light, isn't that your sister over there?"hinami asks pointing to me.

"Huh?" Light said before looking over to find me cowering just as hinami had seen. Light dropped the ball and ran over to where the teacher and I were.

(Back to me)

As I sat there cowering with an expressionless face I looked to see light running towards me so I got up and tried to run to him but was caught by the teacher. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go so I bit him on the hand causing him to release me. As soon as he did I ran to light whom embraced me with a hug. The teacher looked mad at me so he yelled at me."you bit me! I was trying help you up and you bit me just wait till I call your parents kid you'll be expelled where, and who's your teacher?" He asked with an angered tone.

Light released me from the embrace and I hid behind him.

"Look Mr. Kazesuko, you may be a teacher but she clearly was running away from you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my younger sister and even threaten her!" Light argued

That seemed to get everyone's attention because the playground became quiet and everyone had gathered around us light bent down and looked at me then said "go over there with hinami-chan"

I nodded my head in agreement as I ran over and hid behind hinami.

Now then The reason she was afraid is because of her past so leave it at that or I'll tell my father you were scarring my sister". Light said protectively.

The teacher was about to go into the fact that she bit him but then thought i'll call his parents and tell them what she did'

"Fine I'll let you off the hook for now" he said before walking away.

(Later that night)

I had been in my room looking through the rules of the book known as the death note when an idea popped into my head I had always wanted him to be killed so why not do it I wrote down the name of my imposter of a father. Then looked on my computer for more people like him and wrote there names down as well as names of criminals afterwords something appeared on my bed I hadn't noticed it for a while until the person got bored so they decided to say

_"so your the one who picked up the death note" Ryuk said_

I turned around suddenly a little shocked that the thing I saw at kindergarten before I killed the teacher was real.

"You were at the school right?" I asked

_"Hey kid how old are you?"_

"5 years old" I responded

_"You aren't scared?"_

_"_Should I be?" I asked

_"Tell ya the truth human children at that age should"_

"Sorry I'm different "

"_How'd you know what I am?" _

_"_It's written in the book"

"_Oh,right and call me Ryuk I don't like the sound of "_

Ryuk came over to my desk and looked at the death note I turned back to it as well. He looked at it shocked at how many names had been written he then read them out Loud

_**Katsu huyga **_

_**Catherine barns **_

_**Connie Blackwell **_

_**John Aron **_

_**Blake yogami**_

_**Sakura Suzuki **_

_**"**__Wow kid you sure wrote a lot of names. I'm impressed"_

"Really, but it's yours so are you going to take my soul?"

_Ryuk laughed "no why is that some human thing?" " when a death note falls from the Shinigami relm and lands in the human realm it belongs to the person who picks it up. But in your case I think your too young to use It I would've given you three names but you used them up so in exange for my death toe I'll give you this instead." Ryuk states pulling a necklace with a heart rapped in vines connected to the chains. I looked at it amazed at its Beauty. I looked back to Ryuk and responded with a smile before handing him the notebook and asking him_

"can you put it on me please"

"_Sure"Ryuk said before placing the necklace around my neck connecting the chains together._

"Thanks Ryuk, will I ever see you again?"

_"Who knows. It's highly unlikely."_

"Eh,well guess it can't be helped can you explain the necklace?"

"_You really only need to know two things"_

I looked at him waiting for him to respond but he instead started laughing.

_"_Whats so funny?" I asked

"_Nothing, and it's if you take it off it will activate only use it if your life's in danger"_

I looked at him confused "why can't I use it otherwise?"

"_Why?" A devilish look appears on ryuk's face _

_"If you do then someone will die every time" and it's one of the many forbidden weapons in the shinigami realm." _

_"_That makes perfect sense" I responded "thank you again Ryuk"

"_Ya,no problem, also I never got your name._

"Kiara" I said

"_Nice name I hope an innocent girl like you will never have to use the Shinigami necklace" Ryuk thought to himself_

_"Bye kiara Yagami" _

That had been the first and last time I saw Ryuk but I still wait for the day I'll see him again...

The Shinigami who's book saved me.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will take place at the beginning of the Kira incident. **


	2. Chapter 2

Death note rewrite

Chapter 2

-this note shall not take effect unless the writer has the humans face in their mind when writing the name. Therefore people sharing the same name won't be affected-

10 years later...

I never saw Ryuk again,even now I wonder where he went, if someone picked up the book, and if he'll ever come back.

I figured the best way to find out is to join the task force, so that's what I did. soon summer came I asked father "let me work there for the summer" after all I had helped them in the past. He then talked to his boss and got me on a probation period which I got a part time after school job from.

When school began something changed in the atmosphere It was dark and secretive more then usual.

But I ignored it, carried on like the British do.

I was called out of school one day to Go to the task force early because of a multi-murder or homicide of death row prisoners.

I arrived at the task force headquarters and was escorted to the investigation room where everyone was gathered. My father got up and walked over to me before saying with a worried voice.

"Glad you could make it"

I nodded my head then looked around to see the shady looking guy standing behind a laptop I turned my gaze from the guy back to my father and asked "father who is he?"

"That's watzuri he works for L."

"Who's L"

"That would be me" the computer echoed

"Now that everyone's here I just want to warn you and give you the choice"

My father walked over and sat in his desk chair before looking at everyone and speaking

"Right as you all know,Kira needs are a name and a face. All of our names can be found on the internet so if you want to leave the case those of you who have family's you may"

Tons of people got up and walked out all that was left were a few of them including L,my father and I.

My father looked to me and asked "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" I said straightforwardly

"Well then welcome to the task force Mayu.

"Thanks for having me" I responded

"Ok, now then I thank everyone here who is willing to risk their lives to solve the case"

I raised my hand above my head

"I have a question!"

"What is it"

"It's for L"

"What do you need to ask me?"

"When will I be able to see what you look like!?"

"Well,tomorrow. meet at the designated location."

Watzuri hands each of us a sheet of paper with an address on it

"Well, talk then for now you can all go home"

"Bye bye L, see you then" I said cheerfully.

Everyone left the room I got into my fathers car and he took me back to the school I complained to him for a bit but then gave up and got out of the car and walked into the building.

As I walked into the classroom I was the center of attention at that point. As I walked to the desk behind light I could hear people whispering about me being called to the police station the teacher stopped staring at me as soon as I sat down in the chair. I tapped light on the shoulder he turned around and said "what?"

"Can I see your notes light?" I whispered

"When we get home". He said

"Fine"

"What were you doing-"

BANG! BANG! The sound of gun shots could be heard across the building

Someone came on the speaker yelling "CODE RED!" Before another gun shot went off.

Everyone in the room but myself began to panic it was getting annoying so I did the one thing I never thought about doing to anyone else but light. I talked.

I climbed on my desk and yelled out "QUIET!"

Everybody stopped, and turned their attention to me.

"Do not panic are you crazy!?"

"I know you're scared but they have guns and if you start running around out in the hallway like everybody else that's too stupid to you'll end up dead.

Right at that moment more gun shots could be heard but they were close.

"Everyone be as quiet as you can make no sound and same with phones turn them off, leave the door open we must make it seem like everybody ran which half the class did. Which helped us because with only a few of us it'll be easier to hide" I whispered

"Here's the plan, you two, I said pointing to two female students,will hide behind each door"

I then looked beside me, there were four people two on each side which was perfect i looked to the left before saying!

"the two of you will be the ones to lure them here."

"What are you saying! Are you trying to get us killed!" The boy asked

"No, just listen" I commanded

"the two of you on my right, get the strings from the blinds just enough to tie people up, now" I commanded

What about us why are we hiding behind each door?"a female student asked

"You'll close it on them"

The other two ran across to the next classroom to be look outs the teacher across the hall attempted to usher the students away from the door but when she saw someone coming she hid.

The male students who were watching as decoys ran back across the hall as soon as they saw the intruders, luring them to the classroom.

And it worked as soon as the men came to the doors the two female students closed it on them smack in the face.

We had a mini celebration lasting five seconds before four bullets hit four of the students in the classroom leaving only light and I as. The only ones not shot. The men flooded the room telling light and I

"get on the ground!"

We did as the man said and let them tie our hands up.

"Ow, that hurt!" I yelled before getting a gun pointed at my head

"Quiet!" The pawn yelled

I did as he said I leaned my head on lights shoulder and whispered

"I'm sorry" before saying a chain of word causing light to fall asleep.

That was when i decided to lie in a way that I wasn't really lying, but before I did that I had to get ryuk to help me. Which was a pain in its own way. but surprisingly I looked to Ryuk and he said

_**"I'll help you, but just this once"**_

I smiled, thanking him before speaking "leader-sama can you tell me your name since you're going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" He said turning to face me

Because I want to know the name of my killer that's why."

"I see well then it's Takemi Huashi."

"Thank you, so much for your name" I said

But there's one thing you shouldn't have done and you just did it"

"Good night criminal- Samas"

"Everyone run and don't giver her your name!" The man yelled running out of the room after untiring the rope around lights and my wrists.

"Thanks" I said watching him leave the room

I turned to light who had just woken up. He stood up and looked at me

" you're not hurt right?" He asked in a worried tone

"Ya, now let's leave the rest up to the police"

"What ever you say Mayu" light said sarcastically

The next day (designated meeting place).

I walked into the hotels brightly lit lobby and looked around when I saw the front desk I went over and signed in before going in the elevator, and pressing the 4 button . The door opened a few seconds later, I walked down to the room specified and knocked before opening the door, and walking in. I closed the door behind me and was greeted by a butler

"Right this way" watzuri said showing me to a room in which he told me to wait in before leaving

And coming back with the rest of the task force, and opening another door and speaking

"L she's here"

"Thank you wazuri" L said before walking into the room and sitting Down in a lime green chair"

I was the first to speak after that

" L right? I'm sara kuromi nice to meet you"

"Mayu,what are you doing?" My father wisperd

L brought his hand up like a gun and said "bang"

My father and the other task force members looked shocked

"If I were Kira you would be dead sara kuromi"

" that's where your wrong L." I responded

"What do you mean?" He asks picking up his cup of tea,taking a sip of it, then putting it back onto the table.

"Sara kuromi was an Ailes"

"You're smart mayu Yagami"

"Thank you L"

"Please call me ryuzaki"

"Ok,ryuzaki."'I responded

"But I suspect you're the second Kira"

I burst out laughing "sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not Kira."

We'll see about that I want to test something so we will put you in confinement for fifteen days"

"Ok if it proves my innocence, but one request I want to be in the same cell as light"

"I can agree to that"

"Ryuzaki are you sure about this I mean we already have misa misa in confinement"

"She is too be released but you are going to be her manager"

"Really!this is great"

So then I'm sorry we have to do this but" ryuzaki put a blindfold on me and hard someone take me to the cells and put me in the same one as taking the blind fold off me,locking the door and leaving.

Light looked at me his face saying 'what the hell are you doing in here'

So I answered "you're not the only one they suspected to be Kira" I said before I walked over, sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Hey light" i said after a few minuets of silence

"What is it Mayu"

"Do you mind if I sing a song?"

"Go right ahead" he said kindly

"Thank you" I said beginning to sing.

As I sung I hoped that one line would stick out to light and or Ryuk but I hadn't seen light react and ryuk, who really knows. But the song conceded and silence rang throughout the cell

(L's pov)

"Why is she singing?" I thought to my self

"Hey ryuzaki why do you suspect she's the second Kira?" Matsuda asked

"It's something that happened 10 years ago"

"What happened?"

"She moved in with the yagami family"

"Why dose that make you think she's Kira?"

It wasn't that it was the fact that her father wasn't sentenced to death yet he died of a heart attack so in truth i'd say she's the first Kira"

Masada was about to say something about his history but I quickly answered it "no he had no medical history of heart attacks.

"I see"

"And one other thing, when she was in elementary school that same day 10 years ago" I stopped to play with the jello watzuri had brought me then continued " a teacher died of a heart attack"

"You can't prove that it was her" matsuda said

"Watzuri did you get it?"

"Yes ryuzaki, here it is" he said handing me the tape

" I i inserted the video into the VCR and along with matsuda watched as Mayu walked out of the building right as the teacher had died.

"She didn't even freak out!? she just stood there expressionless" matsuda said surprised

"Yep that's the other reason i believe she's the second Kira"

"Ok I believe you now " matsuda stated

I took the tape out of the VCR and switched to the cells before turning the microphone on and specking.

"Mayu, how did you kill your father?"

She hadn't hesitated when she responded with" I didn't do it but whomever did I owe my life to"

"We have enough evidence that points to you being Kira so you shouldn't lie" I said

As I watched her actions closely, I noticed she moved her lips but couldn't figure out what she was doing except when she spoke again she seemed a little scared " L I'm really not Kira." Tears came out of her eyes and I couldn't tell if they were fake or not but they were so convincing So I agreed to let both Of them go but on the condition that light and Mayu stay in the building. I turned the mic to their cell off and turned the Chiefs on telling him the plan which he agreed to.

When they finished the test they had passed and like I said they were releasedfrom the cells but not from the headquarters.

"Why you ask?" L addresses the readers "because I believe they are both Kira"


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about grammar mistakes im currently looking for an editor so if your interested message me

-(^_^)

L's pov

'shes definitely hiding something about the necklace' i thought

"what was that about Ryuzaki?" Light asks

'i had to confirm something' i replied before playing with a pencil that was lying in front of me.

"about the necklace falling down her shirt?" Light responds curious as to why id be worrying about a necklace. i looked at light "how is it that you two aren't related by blood, yet you still manage to challenge me.

"what are you talking about?" Light asks "you still believe i'm Kira?"

"yes, but i believe Mayu is the very first Kira"

Light jumps up and slams his handcuffed hand on the desk "don't bring her into this there is no way she's Kira!" he yells "besides didn't you say there were only two Kira's?"

"there's about a 10% chance of you being Kira" i stood up."with her its about a 50%chance she knows who Kira is and a 50% chance that she is Kira."

(when light gets the death note)

"hey, Ryuzaki let me see" light asks taking the book from L's hand when he grabbed it all of the memory's of the death note rushed back into his head and for a second i swear his eyes turned red but i didn't see it that well because i began to cough. when i stopped i saw light write the guys name on the piece of the death note he kept in his watch i smiled secretly cheering. i grabbed the death note from Light and looked to see the shinigami Rem, who had done as i asked light tried to take the book away from me before the 45 seconds passed but it didn't work because L was looking at him as if he suspected him to do just that. i silently smiled again even though i was sure light would attempt to write my name as well it would be pointless because it's an alias.

i leaned on lights shoulder and when Ryuzaki looked away i whispered "sorry, didn't mean to spoil you plan".

(back at headquarters)

"the human whose name is written in this book will die" L reads, and looks over to the page where the first list of names have been written he looks at them carefully examining each one he looked at the top of the page where the name Sakura Suzuki. and under it Katsu Hyuga.

L looks at light and i who happened to be spinning around in a chair "hey Mayu?" L calls looking at me i turned around and stopped spinning "what is it?" i asked

"have you heard of anyone called Sakura Suzuki?" L looks directly at me watching my every move waiting for me to make a mistake on this test of his. i look at him and say "the name sounds familiar" light leans back in his chair "its the name of your kindergarten teacher" Light states.

"thanks,Light" i said. I looked back to L who was smiling, "what's there to smile about?" I asked

"well my suspicions are right the chance that you are kira have just raised to about 99%"

i looked at him and truly almost lost my composure "Ryuzaki, what are you talking about?" my father asks "first you say my son is kira, and then you say my daughter is-"

"Ryuzaki, just because those two names are written in the notebook doesn't mean i was the one to write them and i was like five years old then you really think i'd do that?" i claimed.

"what five year old could kill someone?" i added " if your going to keep blaming things on me then I'm going to my room. i stormed off up the steps and could hear everyone talk about it when i got to the top of the steps my chest started hurting so i grabbed it and a huge pulse went through my body i lost conciseness...

(L's Pov)

'who would've thought it seems the death note was used to kill those two people and the one thing they have in common is her' i looked over to Mayu who was spinning around in the spinning chair next to light. "hey Mayu" i called. she looked at me "what is it?" she responded.

"Have you heard of Sakura Suzuki?" I watched her expression, it didn't change no matter how hard I looked but it seemed like she was trying her hardest not to react. She calmly responded "the name sounds familiar"

Light then added "of course it does she was your kindergarten teacher."

I laughed "my suspicions were right."

(Mayu pov )

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room with a wooden door and a big window. A machine beeped over and over monitoring my pulse. I took the monitor off my finger. Causing the machine to deadline and make one continuous beep"

I placed my hand on my face in order to stop myself from crying. 'Is this what ryuk meant?'

The door opened,I looked at the person who entered... It was light.

His brown hair covered parts of his deceiving eyes that seemed to glow red. One thing I'm glad of is that he doesn't know my real name... Light sat on the stool next to the bed it was silent for a bit but it was I who broke the silence.

"Well,are you mad that your plan to kill me failed?" I asked

"Not mad, just curious" he responds "how'd you figure it out?"

I chuckled "it wasn't that hard " I stated "even L figured it out before he met you."

"Since you came to live with us you've been lying about your name." Light said frustration showing through his voice.

"If I had told you then I'd be dead and light, you do know there are cameras in here right?" I asked knowing the answer. He looked at me, clearly annoyed "we'll continue this later" then leaves.

I looked next me, ryuk was floating in mid air like always. I closed my eyes then opened them again. if he knew that he was destined to lose this war would he have started it?" I asked just as the door had reopened and the one person i expected to be here walked in and that was L.

"and who might you be referring to?" L asked

"depends are you planning on losing?" i ask sarcastically

"hmm good point" L scratches his head before looking at me " oh and by the way you are our prime suspect now."

like i didn't know that why else would i be handcuffed to the bed. i wouldn't be so sure" i said confidently. i motian to him to come closer, which he does and i whisper " i know something that could cost you your life."

he hesitated "how do you-" he laughed " ha ha you do realize that blackmail won't work on me because as long as you don't get your hands on the note book and don't talk to anyone ill be fine" he stepped back. "so that was a nice try and i would ask if you would tell me who the real kira is but im pretty sure you won't."

"it was worth a sh-" i said before yet again having another heart attack.

i woke up, and the same thing happened again i collapsed about two more times before they finally stopped but the thing that was strange was the fact that when i woke up nobody could see me it was like one of those out of body experiences, the only difference is that i only saw that room for a second before i disappeared into darkness for the last time

"ryuk, did he know i'd ultimately die?" i asked myself "then again he knew more about the death note then the shinigami necklace"

i could never ask him because i am dead...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Gray... That's what I saw when I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked to my left there was a big mountain in the far distance. When I turned to the right there was a man who appeared human, but I wasn't so sure, that was when he turned around and smiled.

"Welcome my child" the man said as he walked over to me, I could see he had brown hair and dark eyes and looked to be in his 20's. He extended his hand to me, I took it and stood up, brushing the dirt off of my white dress. Which I hadn't been wearing before now. I studied the man he was wearing a suit with a flap hanging out the back, which was a part of the design. We stared at each other for a bit before the man addressed

" Welcome to the Shinigami realm Yuuki"

I faced at him as if he were crazy because of where I was the world didn't seem to be as Ryuk said it was more pleasant. He walked to the balcony placing one hand on the rail and the other he used to signal me to come over to where he was. I hadn't known what to do so I decided the safest thing to do would be to do as he said.

I walked over and stood next to him waiting for him to explain what's going on, why I'm not dead, and more importantly, who he was.

" You must have a lot of questions." he stated, leaning on the railing "but sadly I can't answer all of them." he sighed, "but I can answer the most important one, that is if you're wondering who I am."

I nodded and waited for him to continue "I am the Shinigami king" he stated

"You're joking, right?" I stated, hoping he really was joking

"Are you surprised?" He inquired.

"Yes, then can you tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked hesitantly

"As you wish, " he replied, taking a bow, " you are here for one reason... you are my-" he stopped and laughed " sorry it's just that your expression right now makes you look so cute ha-ha" he stated

I blushed and almost forgot about the matter at hand, but I didn't "so what am I?" I said in a broad tone

He sighed "you won't believe me"

"Simply tell me!" I commanded crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Ok, " he turned to face me, putting one hand on my shoulder, he leaned in so his face was right next to my ear, I could feel his breath on my skin and oddly, I could feel his heart beat. He was warm practically like a human. But how can a human be the king of the Shinigami realm? So many possibilities went through my mind in only a few moments

Of silence, he was taunting me knowing I was thinking around what he could possibly say, how someone who seems so human not be, and what his real form could be.

He moved his head so his mouth was right by my ear, then whispered one word...

"S-" he let go of my shoulder and instead put his arm around me and jumped. We landed on the floor a little far away from where we had been I looked over his shoulder something, or some one was standing there looking directly at me with eyes full of bloodlust. The man got up "stay here, I'll tell you afterwards I promise I will protect you" he stated, charging at the attacker. I sat there in shock. Not only because there was something trying to kill one or the both of us, but because I figured out what he was going to say...

I didn't care if he was fighting some thing I got up and ran over to where he was, our eyes met for a second "get away from here stupid!" He commanded blocking a frontal attack.

"Not until you tell me how I can be your-"

"Don't say it!" He cried "not now. If you won't leave." He had an apologetic look on his face when he lunged off the wall and elegantly landed on the ground in front of me and embraced me in a hug "I'm sorry" he whispered then released me . He took my hand and gently brushed his lips against it before he snapped his fingers and pushed me. He watched me as I fell the last thing I saw was him dodging another attack I managed to glimpse what had attacked us and like the king it looked human...

But the main question is that if he's not human, but I am, how can I be his sister?

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor. When I did it wasn't where I expected it was actually in a warehouse I looked around, on my left, was a group of people and a short boy with white hair. On my right, was the Kira case task force, and Light...

-to be continued

**_Hey readers! Thanks so much for following the story for as long as it's been out (not saying ppl actually followed it from the very start) but still if you think the story ended with her death as you can see your wrong. And so I'm here to tell you some of the things to look forward to!(cheers)_**

**_There will be a side story, and a secrets you probably didn't know page as well as character profiles so look forward to that extra stuff and don't worry the next chapter (of the main story) will be longer then this, and what do you think about it the turn of events please let me know in the comments and let me hear your opinion what do you thinks going to happen?"_**

**_See you next chapter (^_^)_**


	5. Did you know?

Chapter 1

1) when Mayu was at the hospital Light had actually seen her real name on the crumpled birth certificate she gave to the Chief.

2) the reason she killed the kidnapper was actually because the court had judged him of only kidnap and rape, not murder because of the fact that the man had covered up the crime so well he was never caught. Also because they weren't going to give him the death penalty instead they were going to give him 5 years in prison.

(Doesn't that seem strange to you?)

3) the teacher whom was her first kill had actually been suspected of inappropriately touching her students Mayu had known this to be true after she witnessed it. when she was going to tell someone she was approached and convinced not to tell anyone (that same day she found the death note).

4) When she was saved by Light in the police station she had actually developed a crush on him.

5) when Light first rescued her she only trusted him, but when she met his friend Kotaru, she slowly started to trust him and truthfully thought of him more as a brother then she did light.

6) when Ryuk first appears before he reads her name and was surprised the only reason he gave her the necklace was because of her name.

Chapter 2

1) her father didn't want her to join the task force but she refused to eat or drink anything until he let her join.

2) when she wanted to meet L she didn't fabricate the way she acted but it wasn't her true personality.

3) L knew she had given an alias but decided not to say anything because at the time he had suspected her of being Kira

4) when she went back to the school she had known something was going to happen but didn't know what it was.

5) Light wasn't actually asleep he hit his head on a desk and blacked out for a bit she whispered "light you ok?" In his ear at that time.

6) this isn't really known but this chapter is the first time she used the necklace.

7) rules of the necklace part one

1) all the rules from the death note apply except the first rule

Chapter 3

1) when she sang the song it was only so that light didn't remember that she had also told Ryuk to basically get rid of it 2) the necklace "resets" when it is taken off by the person who gives it to you.

3) she only remembered everything because she actually has a death note but it's not in notebook form.

4) when Ryuk said he couldn't reset it again the result was as you know her dying over and over for as many names she wrote in the book before she was transported to the shinigami realm.

5) the crush she formally had on light turned into amusement and a little fear because of how crazy he became"

6) L had known she was really the first Kira because she told him in the hospital when no one was around.

7) when she died her funeral was held a month after she died just in case she came back that was on L's orders because he took a liking to her.

8) L was the one most hurt by her death that they weren't allowed to say her name for a few months after wards.

9) L knew her real name as well as when rem was going to kill him because she told him and gave him a necklace with the letter L on it but in reality it was a protective charm that was supposed to save his life.

10) she confirmed L's suspicions about Light being Kira.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

i stood up, dazed at what had happened i looked at light who seemed to be confident about something, that was until he saw me. that's how i knew he had my notebook. i walked through the door where Minami was going to appear i could tell because he looked so confident.

when he approached and saw me i said

"i am kira if you see another person without their lifespan write their name down k"

he agreed and i walked back in the room i had always kept some of my deathnote with me so i wouldnt be caught in a desperate situation, so with tat paper i walked around and touched everyone in both groups with it.

when i walked back to the center of the two groups i said "i am Kira"


	7. Notice!

hello readers!

first of all, I want to apologize because i haven't been updating as frequently as i said i would.

i wanted to ask you guys if you would want to make a character of any of the active stories. If not that's fine i just wanted to ask.

Also, i might start another story with a completely different anime (also a reason i haven't been updating).

but anyway i wanted to apologize and say that that cliff hanger may be a different story. its up to you guys what happens with it( another story or on the same one). post what you think in the comments.

the closest update will be Another World, because the next chapter is the farthest along.

see you in the summer!

-Celty


	8. Authors note

Readers!

i wanted to say i see a lot of comments about my grammar, and i'm sorry for that but i don't have an editor for this story, so if you're interested, let me know.

also i read a comment about her age.

yes she was five, but is there really a problem with that? i mean this story is after all **fiction.** same with the ropes or handcuffs ( forgot which it was) the story is **fiction.**

-Celty


End file.
